Thornridge
|Source = Franchise}} The Thornridge is a large Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Thornridge was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Raincutter, Threadtail, Windstriker, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance Egg Thornridge eggs look like an upside down triangle as it has a smaller base and a wider top. They have rows of fins that run down vertically. The fins closer to the top tend to be larger than those closer to the bottom. The egg looks very similar to a Singetail's, although they don't really share any further features. Hatchling to Adult Thornridges are a long and slender dragon with short limbs and big wings. They have long tails and long necks. They have a twin nose horn that makes a "V" shape, and a solid crest with spiral horns. They have a pair of big eyes at the front of the skull. They come in all sorts of colors with blotchy markings. Titan Wing Titan Wing Thornridges are light green in color and their wings are an even lighter green with dark green spots. Their frills are larger and the spines that run along their back are longer, sharper, and purple in color. Abilities Firepower Thornridges breathe thick streams of yellow or green fire. They can also hold fire in their mouths to illuminate dark places. Strength and Combat Thornridges are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects without any signs of struggle. Behavior and Personality The Thornridge is an incredibly shy and quiet dragon, preferring to remain in the background. This dragon hates getting involved with activities and fights, but will readily help if it means saving its home and friends. Despite this shy personality, some Thornridge individuals, such as Warywing, are quite social with other dragons, even different species. Even so, Warywing is still scared of Vikings, children, and sheep. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 These dragons were seen in abundance in Valka's Mountain, one of which greeted Hiccup and Toothless when they arrived. They later fought in the battle against Drago's army. A Thornridge was caught in a dragon trap, but was fortunately freed by the Dragon Riders. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Thornridges bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Thornridges of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Thornridges were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Thornridges from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Thornridges, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Thornridges, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Thornridge's name was first revealed in this game, despite being seen first in ''How to Train Your Dragon 2. The game also introduced its Titan form and the individuals Thornshade and the Primal Thornridge. Trivia *An image error in an Empire Magazine article mistook this dragon for Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn. References Site Navigation Category:Strong Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species